Why Kingdom Hearts is a Game and not an Anime
by silverrayne621
Summary: Um... my first KH fic, This is the reason why KH is a game.... and not an anime.....RnR
1. Riku the Narutard

Hey People! I finally decided to go to another fandom! This time Kingdom Hearts!! I am new at this but please just read okay? Now this is a short humorous thing, my second attempt at humor, which I suck at. I am more of an angst person. Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II, nor the term "Narutard" or Naruto for that matter.

Warning: Corny humor... very corny...

Why Kingdom Hearts is Game and Not an Anime.

* * *

Riku the Narutard

It was a calm day on Destiny Island.

"Where is Riku?" Sora whined "He should be here by now. He's usually already here."

"I don't know Sora, but he should be here soon."

"Kairi..."

"Yes..."

"You said that two freaking hours ago." Sora whined again.

"Sora..."

"Yo!"

"Riku!"

Both Sora and Kairi turned and saw Riku, standing there in his normal clothes. There was something different about him though, he was wearing the blindfold only over one eye, and his other eye was...blue!?!?

"Hey Riku..." Sora trailed off.

"Hm..." Riku said not looking up from the orange book he was reading.

"Why is you're eye blue? I thought they were green." Kairi asked confused.

He looked up from the orange book, "Kairi, Kairi, sometimes a person must look underneath the underneath."

"Huh?" Sora looked confused. "So you're tellin' me that under your green eyes, they were really blue?"

"Sora, don't be a dumb blond." Riku said looking at the orange book again.

"Whatever, lets go do something" Kairi said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, you guys go ahead, I'm going to chaperone."

"But Ri-"

"Go"

"Fine"

Sora and Kairi walked away towards the beach.

While Riku walked towards a tree and leaned back against it, on foot planted on the ground and the tree. Giggling at the content of the book. One can only wonder what is in that book, or what made Riku decide to read it.

* * *

"Something up with Riku, he's acting wierd" Kairi said looking at Sora, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't know" Sora said going back in his thought bubble.

"Hey Sora... snap out of it." Kairi said snapping in front of his face. "Don't wanna hurt yourself."

No answer.

"Sora?"

Crickets chirp.

"Yoohoo Sora you there or on the moon?"

Elevator music plays.

"What the crap?" She looks around and sees a record player. "Okay then how did that get there?"

As she contemplates on the record player Sora jumps up and yells "Ah hah!!"

"What?" Kairi said a little shaken up from his outburst.

"Nothing, I just figured out what one plus one is."

"Sora!" Kairi said bonking him on the head. "Get serious, something's wrong with Riku."

"Oh... that's not serious, he's alright"

"What do you mean key-boy?"

"He's a Narutard, a big one at that.

"Huh?"

"A Narutard is a person who is a big fan of the anime Naruto, normally they'll dress up, or act like a character from Naruto, in Riku's case he is Kakashi, a silver headed, pervert." Sora elaborated.

"And how do you know this?" Kairi asked confused.

Sora smiled. "Simple, he has silver hair, one blue contact, and under the blind fold is a contact that looks like the Sharingan. Also that orange book he carries around is porn, written by our very own Xemnas."

"XEMNAS?!?!? I don't believe it."

Sora smiled again. "Oh Kairi, believe it."

* * *

There ya go my second attempt at humor, and my first KH fic Hope you like it. Don't aske about the wired idea, but my frined and I wrote it during class, today was our first day back so we wrote a fic together, cause we got bored. Oh ya, I have another idea, how about Sora the Digidestined?

Well please read and review, also if you guys have any Ideas like a character from KH should act like a character from another anime, give me the characters, and the anime and I'll try my best...

R N R


	2. Sora the Digidestined

Okay, I'm back! Here's my second installment for the fic

Why Kingdom Hearts is a Game and not an Anime.

Disclaimer- I do not place any claim upon Digimon, Kingdom Hearts 2 Pokemon or Fairly Odd Parents...

Warnings- again a sad attempt at humor... don't kill me...

Luff you all!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sora the Digi-destined

**Disney Castle**

"SORA!" Donald yelled as he fought off another small army of heartless.

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!" Donald yelled towards the door.

Sora suddenly ran out onto the courtyard yelling "I'm here!"

"Good! Now change into Valor Form."

Sora nodded and changed.

Goofy disappeared and there stood Sora in his...Valor Form? Instead of his normal Valor

form clothes instead he wore a blue shirt with a darker blue shirt under it, a pair of brown shorts, and blue and white shoes. A pair of blue goggles were perched atop his head.

"Sora what the-"

"Quick Donald digit-evolve!" Sora exclaimed.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Come on Donald we don't have all day, Digi-volve into Nagging-duckmon!"

"NAGGING-DUCKMON!!!!! What do you...HEY I don't nag!" Donald nagged Sora.

"You are now."

"I don't now change into Valor form instead of the 'I-am-an-idiot-with-bad-clothing-taste Form'" Donald ordered Sora.

"Nag, nag, nag, Is that all you ever do?" Sora said placing one hand on his hip and holding the other up like a mouth.

"Sora..." Donald warned turning pink.

"Donald..." Sora replied copied him

"I'm warning you..."

"So am I..." Sora stuck his tongue out at the sailor duck.

"ARRGH!!!!"

"BLAHHH" He copied Donald again.

"Sora, Stop it. Maleficent may be here somewhere." Donald warned the badly clothed youth.

Sora looked around for a moment before sighing, "Fine, can you at least warp-digivolve into Super-mega-nagging-duckmon? "

"I can't digivolve, I don't even know what that is, so stop playing around before she catches..." Donald looked up and gulped "us..."

"Too late" Maleficent laughed cruelly.

"RUN!!!" Sora yelled.

"Heartless!"

-------------------------

**Later**

"I blame you Sora."

"Well if you would have digi-volved then-"

**POOF**

The smoke cleared and there sat Goofy.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In a cell, because someone had to act like an idiot." Donald squawked.

"Who?" Goofy looked around.

"Sora!" Donald's feathers ruffled. "He wanted me to digi-volve!"

"Well why didn't you?" Asked Goofy puzzled.

"WHAT!?!"

"He just nagged me and he was still in his rookie form!" Sora whined.

Goofy nodded an looked thoughtful "Yup, sounds to me it's Donald's fault we're in this mess."

Donald stared at him stuttering.

"I don't even know what that is, so how can it be my fault?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, but we need someone to blame since Riku's not here... He ran away...him and his retarded emo problems...beating himself up because of his invisible brother..." Sora shook his head sighing. "Emo..." he muttered.

Donald just stared at them, then he got up and ran through the wall making a duck-sized hole in it.

"Aww man... now we have to catch him again."

So Sora and Goofy got up and ran after the pokem...er...duck.

----------------------

This my dear friends is why Kingdom Hearts 2 isn't related in anyway to Digimon, Pokemon, or Fairly Odd Parents...If it was then it would be one messed up anime/game/cartoon...wouldn't it?

* * *

There ya go... again I apologize for the lame humor...I'm new to humor, I'm more of a Romance, angst-y type person.

Contest-ish thing

Guess the Fairly Odd Parents Reference...you get a virtual cookie...and marshmallows!

Poll

Which character should I write about next?

Kairi-if so which anime/cartoon/what character

Leon-Same as above

Cloud- Same as above

Sephiroth-Same as above

any character you wanna see? Give me the character and who you want me to write them as...

Finally, I do not hate Digimon, I love it actually it's Riku is so much Yamato and Sora is so much like Taichi...don't ya think?

RnR


	3. Cloud Bob Square Pants

Hi ya! Sorry I havent updated this one in...well...a while, but I ran outta ideas...so here's my new one!

Warnings: Not an anime, but a cartoon, Cloud as Songebob...and my wacked humor...dont flame me!

-------------------------------

Cloud Bob Square Pants.

--------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Hollow Bastion.

(Random person/cough/Raident Garden/cough/)

...Raident Garden...whatever...

Anyway...the clams were chirping...

(Random Person: Birds...)

No...birds can't live underwater...Gods...

(Random Person: Idiot)

Ignoring that...as I was saying...It was a beautiful day in Hollow Bastion/Radient Garden, the clams and **drowning** birds were chirping to some random music, most likely Rage Beat...

anyway...

The silence was broken by a loud and slightly off pitch scream of "I'M READY!!!"

...ah...there's our main character...

Look kids its Cloud Bob Square Pants...

(Kids: Yay!! Its Cloud!!)

"That's Cloud Bob Square Pants to you!" Ah..there's our dearest square-bodied person...thing...

..Anywho...

...Wait...

...Let's start over...

It was a beautiful day in Hollow Bastion/Raident Garden, the clams and **drowning **birds were chirping to Rage Beat, a popular Japanese pop song from the anime Gravitation.

A loud high-pitched helium scream of "I'M READY" echoed through the quiet town, scaring the birds shitless, which causes them to loose their load on poor unsuspecting passer-byers...poor, poor, idiots...ahem...

A square shaped figure walked through the main street, with a gravity-defying cow-lick...

Oh come on now, what is this the 1960's? A cow-lick???

Anyway...with a gravity-defying cow-lick, and a giant object on his back...

This is Cloud Bob Square Pants

/points/ look kids...a homosexual...

/confused looks/

/cough/ Back to the story.

If you look closely, Cloud Bob Square Pants isn't actually square...its just the pants...hence the 'Square Pants' Part of his name...

(Random Kid: Wait if its the pants that make him square...what about that/Points to sword/)

Oh yea...the giant ass sword also helps him look square...so I guess he should be named...

Cloub Bob Square 'Giant Ass Sword Pants'...or CBS'GASP'...or you can call him CBS...or 'GASP'...either one works...just not Cloud...only Leon can call him that...

Anywho, he was walking down main street, with his giant ass sword and square pants...when suddenly he ran into...Sephiroth...aka...Sephiward...with his long ass sw- clarinet...

"What are you doing here Sephiward? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Sephiward glares at CBS'GASP' and replies through his giant ass nose, "I'm on my way there, not that it's none of your damn business."

He gasps, "Sephiward! Don't use that language in front of the children, they're too young to hear that!"

"Most people that watch this show are teenagers anyway..."

CBS'GASP' glared at Sephiward and grabbed his giant ass sword and smacked him over the head.

"You stupid whelp, you'll pay for that!" Sephiward grabbed his long ass sword and started to hit CBSGASP back.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

They stopped fighting, and CBS'GASP' turned towards the screen, "Okay kids! Time for sing along!"

Fun Box, fun box, small, square and dark.

Fun box , fun box, check out these cool fun locks!

"That was lame, even for you" Sephiward said.

CBS'GASP' glares at him, "Wanna take it to the cliff?"

(Random Kids/gasp/ The Cliff!)

Sephiward pulls 'The Cliff' out of his ass, and they jump on it.

Fight starts, elevator music plays in the background.

Suddenly the cliff starts to shake. Then does the twist, knocking CBS'GASP' and Sephiward off.

Clown music plays...

Leon comes up to the screen, eating an acorn, "And that kids, is why you never trust a cliff that Sephiward pulls out of his ass."

THE END!!

------------------------------------------------------

Okay, yea, thats as good as I can do, sorry. I apologize for any mistakes, my spell check doesnt work. Also I apologize for any thing you may find offensive, just to let ya know, I didn't mean it. As for the CBS'GASP' thing...I had no idea that Cloub Bob Square Giant Ass Sword Pants would turn out like that...just to let ya know, thats and inside joke...lol...well please review!


End file.
